In the process in which the initial business page evolves continuously according to different business scenarios, the development of the page often needs to make certain adjustments corresponding to a specific business. There are some minor differences between each derivative business besides the common general configuration. These relatively small differences are not big enough to trigger the condition of changing the derivative business into an independent business. In this regard, in a development, the rendering of the difference of a derivative business and the entering of validation logic are frequently added to the initial business page. As a result, the JavaScript of the page becomes too bloated, and may compromise subsequent debugging and maintenance.
However, in contrast with the above development approach, if each derivative business independently generates and maintains its derivative business page rendering and input validation logic, it will generate a large number of duplicate codes. As a result, when changing certain common business configurations, a number of files need to be modified, which frequently generates missing or other errors, and meanwhile it will also result in much more workload for testing many repetitive features.